Please, Forgive Us
by davi
Summary: It was their wedding day. On the way to her wedding, she spotted her friend about to leave. She choose to leave with him instead of getting married.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!!!!!

**Prologue**

The building was pack. People all around were talking waiting for the ceremony to begin.

The groom is talking animatedly to his stoic, pearled eyed best man. Said best man stood there calmly listening to everything his best friend had to say, the smallest hint of a smile on his face showed that he was happy for his friend.

All of the guests that were there couldn't help but have smile on their faces, the groom just wouldn't allow it; at least not on his wedding day.

Meanwhile, the bride to be was currently adding the last touches to her hair while listening to her maid of honor yelling at her saying that she was going to be late.

"Honestly, you are getting your sensi's bad habits. Your hair is perfect! Now will you just gather up your dress and head over to the church."

The bride simply rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Quite being such a worry wart. I still have plenty of time. Now why don't you be a good maid of honor and you head over to the church to make sure my husband to be isn't messing anything up. And take my dress while you're at it."

"Fine, fine. Just don't take to long. You know that man of yours will get worried if his bride isn't there on time and get on everyone's nerves until you show up," the blonde hair girl told her friend as she left.

After a while the bride added a few more touches, looked at her reflection, was extremely satisfied at her work and headed out.

As she walked towards the church, she made a slight detour towards a bridge her team used to meet up every morning, and still do, since their genin days.

But she paused when she someone already standing there looking across the water. Slowly she approached the figure and noticed that he had a pack on his back and silently stood beside him.

After a few silent moments, the figure was the first to speak.

"Why are you here?"

The bride shrugged her shoulders and said, "Just a little remembering. You?"

"Same."

They stayed silent for another few moments.

Again the figure was first to speak.

"Don't you have somewhere to be," he stated more then asked.

"Yes and you do to. Or did you have other plans," the bride asked as she turned towards him with a smile still gracing her face.

"Hn."

The smile instantly vanished.

"You can't leave. Not again."

The figure turned his back on her and started walking away.

All she could do was watch. Her mind telling her to yell at him to stop. For her to do anything.

"Wait!" she yelled hoping that he would stop and to her surprise he did.

"Please, just stay. At least until the ceremony is over. _He_ would want you there and so do _I_."

The figures shoulders slumped and gave her answer, "Sakura…I'm sorry but I can't. I won't ruin this day for you or Naruto. I'm not very liked at the moment."

"And you think we care whether others like you or not? You are our friend and our teammate no matter what. You have every right to be there. WE want you there Sasuke!"

Sasuke simply shook his head.

"Tell him I'm sorry, that I still have a goal to accomplish. And that I will not go back to the snake," Sasuke told her and started walking away again.

Sakura watched her friend/teammate walk away from her once again. Her mind going into overdrive and only coming up with one conclusion, one that will crush another.

She ran up to him, not caring that her beautifully made hair was coming all undone and stopped right in front of him.

"Sakura get out of my way."

"Not this time Sasuke. Not this time."

"Sakura…" Sasuke began but got interrupted.

"No you listen and you listen good Uchiha. Last time you knocked me out so I wouldn't follow you. But this time, this time you won't knock me as easily as you did and you know it. You are not leaving… not without me!"

Sasuke could only stare at his pinked hair teammate with wide eyes.

'_No. I can't let her. I won't let her,'_ was what Sasuke thought.

"What about Naruto? You can't just leave him. He'll be hurt and I won't take the blame. He is my closest friend."

Sakura looked down and tears rolled down her face.

"You think I don't know that! He may be your closest friend, but he is the man that I love! This isn't an easy decision for me but I can't let you leave by yourself again. Please, Sasuke, you don't have to do this alone. Let me come with you and help out any way that I can! That way we can come back home to Naurto faster!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and slowly lifted her chin up so that he can look her right in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other and Sasuke realized that she was serious.

Knowing that they both would regret their actions in the future, and gave her his answer.

"All right."

_'Please Naruto, forgive us,' _both Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time as they looked towards where the church was.

With that they took off back in the direction of her house.

She quickly packed her gear, changed her clothes and wrote a note. Sasuke did nothing to help.

Once she was done, they went on their way.

Sakura spotted a young boy and paid him to deliver the note to the church and for him to give it to either a bright blonde hair blue eyed man dress in a tux or a blonde hair lady that was wearing a purple dress in an hour.

After that was done, Sakura and Sasuke made their way to the gates henged into an old couple.

The guards let them pass without any questions asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!!!!!

* * *

Over half an hour passed by.

And still no bride.

Naruto was getting anxious.

"_Where could she be?"_

He looked over to Ino, who just shrugged her shoulders, also not knowing what was keeping her friend.

But Naruto kept on smiling brightly; keeping sure not to show anyone how he was getting a bad feeling over this.

Ino silently crept back out of the crowded room and once again went to check on the room that was reserved for the bride.

Not seeing Sakura there, she checked outside too see if she was coming.

No sign of the pink-haired bride anywhere.

But there was a small boy no older then eight coming towards her.

"I was told to deliver this to you, I think. Bye," the boy said after Ino took the note.

She was getting a bad feeling about this.

She quietly made her way back inside and towards the bride's room.

After debating with herself for the past seven minutes, she finally opened the note.

A silent gasp was made after she was done reading.

'_Oh Sakura. What have you two done?' _Ino thought to herself.

Ino didn't know what to do. She wanted to kill both of her FORMER friends.

'_How could do they does this to Naruto? Especially you Sakura!'_

While she was seething on the inside, she failed to notice another presence in the room.

"Ino."

Ino was so surprised, that she whirled around so fast, she wondered how she didn't manage to hurt her neck in the process.

"NARUTO! Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack," Ino told her fellow blonde.

"Sorry, but aren't you suppose to be a kunochi(SP?)." Naruto stated more then asked, slightly amused. Then he noticed what was keeping her so occupied for her not to notice his presence.

His smile disappeared.

That bad feeling he was having was now proven to be true.

And he didn't need to read the note to know what it held.

Ino sadly looked at her friend, not knowing what to say. She was expecting for him to explode and go after his teammates, his bride.

Instead, what she got was a small chuckle.

"You know, I was wondering if it was just a coincidence that Sasuke also wasn't here. I was so sure that she was over him, but I guess I'm just an idiot after all," Naruto told her.

"Naruto…" Ino said softly.

Naurto just smiled sadly at her.

"Come on Ino, there's a wedding to be cancelled," Naruto turned around and started heading back to his guests.

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing. Wasn't he going to go after them? There is still time to catch up to where ever they are. He didn't even read the note.

And she voiced her thoughts out loud too.

"Your not going after them! There's still time. You didn't even read the note She says she love…." Ino didn't finish her sentence as Naruto cut her off.

"I don't need to read the note to know what it says. Saku… Haruno says that she still loves me, but can't let Uchiha leave alone this time. I'm sorry Ino, but if they want to leave then let them. I'm tired, so tired," Ino kept staring at his back, but heard what he was really saying.

"_He's tired of being hurt and betrayed. I hope I never see you again Sakura and Sasuke. You two are no longer to hurt some one as great as Naruto again. You don't deserve him.'_

"Lets just keep moving on with our lives," He finished telling her.

Ino went up beside him and put her arm through his.

"Your right. Let's go."

Naruto smiled down gratefully at her, glad that she wasn't showing him any pity.

Unlike the others when they hear of this.

As they walked back to the wedding guests, the note flew gently down towards the ground.

The last sentence saying, _'Please Naruto, please forgive us. We will be back and hopefully soon. Wait for me. I love you. Sakura.'_

* * *

_well , here's the latest chapter.no naruto isn't going to be paired with sakrua, or hinata. _

_i'm considereing having him paired up with two people instead. on guy and the other a girl. (not sasuke)_

_and i'm not really going to do any bashings of sakura and sasuke (ok maybe just a little)_

_Naruto is 18, along with the rest of the 'rookie nine.'_

_Team Gai are 19 or 20._

_Gaara- 19, who's older, Temari or Kankuro? well either way on of them is 21 and the other is 22. _

_all reviews are welcomed!_


End file.
